


Gaster and Old Man Time

by Inkswirl95



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Pre-Canon, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkswirl95/pseuds/Inkswirl95
Summary: Wing Ding Gaster. Known as a brilliant mind and the Royal Scientist for King Asgore. He who built the Core and was lost to space time. This is just my vision of how he grew to be the incredible person he chose to become. The events that shaped his life. What led up to it all.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Gaster and Old Man Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the radio silence on my part, but between family stuff, holiday stuff, then getting sick and taken down by it for a week, I didn't have much choice but to take a breather. But I'm back with something that started out as a simple, Hey fluffy family growing up time for Gaster to, whatever this is going to be. I do plan on finishing it sometime early this year and then going to work on Sans Talking again, revising a few things and finally completing that, so I hope you look forward to it! And that you enjoy my interpretation of Gaster's life before it all went to shit!

Age ten months old

'Another village in ruins… We must find a way to stop the fighting between us and them before we’re overwhelmed… What’s that sound?'

The footsteps that were sweeping over the dried and upturned ground stopped, smoldering ashes and dust being spread into the air by dry wind. The village was abandoned but the tall skeletal figure, standing almost twelve feet, was sure he heard something that sounded like a cry. Bright green eyelights swept over the ruined terrain when he saw shifting rubble.

He quickly went over and used blue magic to lift the majority of it, getting it off the little figure hidden under a sturdy table. A baby bones for sure, crying and sniffling with his bones rattling in fear, his little Soul was crying out for his parents that were no longer there.

With a sad sigh the figure picked up the little one, cradling him close to his chest, “I am so sorry you were subjected to such terror little one. Do not worry, I will take care of you now.” He said as he gently rubbed the little one’s skull to quiet his cries, deep purple lights shone from his eyesockets, a crack running down one of them from the rubble that was sure to become a scar.

Age five years old.

The sun shone bright over the kingdom. Many children playing in the streets while enjoying the warm rays coming from the sky. Laughter being carried up even through the window of a study in the castle where a small skeleton was at a desk with a large book in front of him. He looked over at the balcony with envy wishing that his guardian wasn’t so strict and allowed him to go out and play with the other kids. He knew the kind older skeleton was just worried but he wasn’t that small or weak.

“Maybe I can show him by going out…” he pondered to himself, going to the doors that led out to the balcony, looking down. It seemed like fate that just then a cart full of hay was positioned right below. Steeling his nerves, he knew that it would be some time before anyone would be there to check on him and so he pulled up his hood and carefully wiggled between the poles of the banister, carefully dropping himself down below into the hay.

It was a bit rougher than he thought but that wasn’t an issue. Once he knew it was safe to do so he clambered out of the cart, going down an alleyway beside himself with giddiness that it had worked. Now he can see just what was so fun about the city surrounding the castle.

Getting a fair distance away he decided it was far enough to go out to one of the bigger roads where he heard some kids laughing. Kids of different ages were playing some sort of game with a ball and once a flame elemental spotted him he waved him over, which the young skeleton was happy to do.

“You want to play with us?” He asked with a smile and his flames crackling a bit. The skeleton smiled and nodded, watching what to do for a bit before figuring it out and joining the children, laughing himself as he got into the game, still able to play even with his hindered sight from his scar.

They all enjoyed themselves as they played. Some left to help family and some came to join but it wasn’t like anyone was really paying attention. A misplaced throw went over everyone’s heads and landed further away rolling down an alley. The fire elemental went after it, giggling.

A scream came from there and the first to reach the sound was the skeleton who saw two hooded figures grabbing hold of the boy who was struggling against them as they raised two weapons to strike. Before they knew it they felt their SOULS being abruptly thrown into the wall with their bodies following, dropping the boy in surprise.

“There should be guards at the end of the road, get them,” the skeleton said, his eyes flaring with magic as he gritted his teeth to keep the two attackers there. The other kids went screaming for help and before long the guards were taking the two with them bound in the back of a cart, as well as the skeleton with them up front.

“Wait, who are you?” The flame elemental asked before the guards had the horses take off back to the castle to deal with the figures, trying to keep up to hear the answer to who saved him.

The young skeleton leaned over to shout to him over the sounds of the hooves of the horses, “I’m Wing Ding Gaster, thanks for today, it was fun!” The skeleton said with a sad smile as he sat back in his seat, figuring that it didn’t matter since he probably wouldn’t be allowed outside anymore. Even so he was glad he could save him and play with them all. So it wasn’t wasted even with the verbal lashing he got from his guardian and being sent to his room with little dinner.

Age eleven years old

Gaster was right for the most part. He was kept under watch at all times whether it was his guardian or one of the castle guards. Most likely to keep from getting into a bad habit as he later realized. Even through his studies and later magic training, it didn’t stop him from daydreaming about playing with everyone again. The one closest to him in age in the castle was Prince Asgore and he had his own duties to attend to. All the rest of the staff treated him as nothing but a child as well, so he receded from them and thrown himself more into his lessons.

One morning he was reading through some history when there was a knock at his door, “Come in,” he said without looking up. He heard the door open and in stepped his guardian who watched him as he turned a bit towards him to say that he was listening.

He knew his charge was bored with no friends in the castle. And seeing how secluded he was, with his room filled with scattered papers and books that no eleven year old should know how to read he regretted being so strict. He hadn’t even noticed until Gerson had said something to him but now that his eyes were opened it was too painfully obvious.

“Wing Ding, I have some-”

“‘Some business to do outside the castle so you’re on your own today’, I know Master Time,” his apprentice finished for him in a flat tone. It was a line that he apparently knew by heart which made the older skeleton inwardly flinch.

He cleared his throat to cast away the ugly feeling it brought, “Actually, I was wondering if you would like to join me in it. It isn’t anything too serious and if you are determined to become Prince Asgore’s advisor like I his parents, you need experience,” he explained his invitation.

Gaster was surprised and looked up at him, the book entirely forgotten in the moment, “Are you sure Master? I’m not good at conversing even with the others here, and you may say it’s nothing too serious but things can still go wrong,” he mentioned watching the other’s eyelights which held his own gaze.

The elder nodded, “Of course, and you won’t get any experience in conversation reading all the time. Get ready, we will leave after breakfast,” he told his charge with a gentle smille.

Gaster stood smiling, “Yes of course Master Time.” He started getting some clothes to get ready for a bath. Time went out to prepare his own work before breakfast and the trip afterward. He promised himself that he was going to try to be there for Wing Ding more after seeing how excited he was at the prospect of leaving the castle even more than when the Prince was when he went out.

Once properly cleaned and dressed, the two had their breakfast, eating every bite before heading to the castle stables. Before noon the two of them had their horses saddled up and ready to go when a voice startled them.

“Hello Times. I see you’ve taken the old turtle’s advice,” came a humming voice from the entry of the stable. They looked to see the River Person, as always their features hidden by a purple cloak the only thing showing was their eyes and a slit of a mouth.

The elder of the two gave a half hearted laugh as he composed himself, “Please River, Gerson isn’t that old yet. And it wasn’t just his advice that coarsed me into this. It is the next step in his training,” Times replied, putting a hand on Gaster’s shoulder as the two stood side by side.

The Riverperson took a small step closer to look at them both, “Yes, of course. You are growing to be an exceptional young man Wing Ding Gaster. I’m curious of what path you shall take, tralala,” they said with what seemed to be a cryptic smile. Time unconsciously tightened his grip lightly on Gaster’s shoulder until River left the stable. He trusted River and their apparent sight for the future, but their predictions always made a shiver run down his spine and it didn’t help when they directed their gaze at his young apprentice.

Gaster was about to ask something when Time let go of his shoulder and turned towards his horse to climb on, “Come, we should be off,” he said, soon getting up on his horse, Gaster doing the same and followed him out.

It was a beautiful day. And one that brought good fortune, as Gaster made an extraordinary showing of being quite the gentleman with charm at the meeting. He easily gained their approval and Time could see he was relieved after it was all said and done. He even seemed older than he was which was always a good sign. On the way back he decided to treat him to dinner outside of the castle.

However now that they were out of the “professional” setting Gaster was back to being rather withdrawn, looking small in the restaurant until their waiter put a hand on his shoulder making both of them look at him.

He looked a bit timid, but also like he had a motive for his action, “Excuse me for the interruption, but you are Wing Ding Gaster, correct?” he asked as his flames flickered with the busy atmosphere of the rather successful restaurant.

Gaster looked him over with a squint, his eye still no doubt giving him a bit of a troubled vision from the crack running down it, “Yes, may I ask why?” he asked calmly and as if trying to remember something about the other.

The other boy didn’t seem to mind as he straightened up and adjusted his collar slightly, "Well, your dinner is on me tonight. It’s the least I could do for you saving my life six years ago, my name is Grillby, by the way,“ the flame elemental said with a smile, making Gaster and Time perk up.

Gaster gave a gasp at the memory, "Oh, yes I remember. I snuck out that day and we were playing nearby. The ball rolled into an alley and those two thugs grabbed you,” Gaster summarized as he remembered that day.

While the two boys talked, Time thought back to that evening. All he had heard was that Gaster charged into a dangerous situation, he hadn’t known it was to literally save someone. Of course, he should have known that Gaster, for as calculating as he was, would have never just picked a fight for the sake of a fight. This just made him feel even more guilty for keeping him cooped up in the castle as he had.

“Master Time! Can you hear us?” Gaster asked as he waved a hand in front of Time’s face which startled him out of his thoughts looking at them as they were probably trying to get his attention.

He gave a bashful laugh as he waved his hand in dismissal, “Yes I’m sorry for that, what did you need?” he asked watching them both then noticed the menu Grillby had as he offered it to him making him flush green on his cheek bones.

As he took it with a quiet thank you, Gaster couldn’t help but give a small laugh as he waved to Grillby who no doubt had other tables to wait on. Even from his bashful state he saw how much more relaxed Gaster seemed to be after talking with Grillby. He wondered what they talked about while he was spaced out. At the moment though it didn’t matter. Gaster was looking happy and relaxed for once since that day and Time was glad for it.

Later just as they were about to head out after working out a payment Time had noticed too late one of the other patrons lifting his elbow just as Grillby was walking by with a jug of water which was about to spill on him. Before it could though blue magic zipped through, turning it so it poured over the other customer and Gaster was suddenly between him and Grillby pushing the flame elemental back towards the kitchen.

The man growled as he stood up to face Gaster, “What the hell was that abou-”

“Don’t you dare try to lie to me sir, I saw you did that on purpose! You were trying to dust him with water!” Gaster had cut him off with a glare as his partner stood as well with him.

The other patron sneered af the skeleton, “Such accusation! Are you going to let your son make such false claims?” the man asked, turning to Time who was about to say something when the kitchen door slammed open showing a rather buff looking pink fire elemental woman in an apron.

Her eyes flared to life as they landed on the two humans, “You two again? How many times am I going to have to throw your sorry monster hating asses out of my restaurant!? This is the third time this week you’ve caused us problems! Do you forget where you are? This kingdom is protected by King Goren who does not tolerate this kind of harassment and neither do I! Now get out of here, the next time I see you will be the first time anything is burnt to a crisp in my restaurant!” She said as she whacked them literally upside their heads and out the door, making them cry as they ran away. 

The other patrons laughed, both monsters and humans, glad that it didn’t escalate further. The woman gave a sigh as she relaxed her flames, turning to the two skeletons, “I’m terribly sorry about that. Those two rats have been causing all sorts of trouble for us lower classed monsters for months now but because they always seem to stop just before a guard can come see we haven’t been able to get any charges pressed against them,” she explained puttiing a hand to her cheek as the other rested along her waist.

Time frowned at the information, “Well don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault madam. Besides now I had seen it with my own eyes and I will personally tell the King and Queen about those two trouble makers. And if they had caused any damage to anyplace the Guard will see to it they pay it tenfold. I am Their Majesties’ royal advisor, Times Roman. This is my apprentice Wing Ding Gaster,” he explained with a bow, Gaster following his lead.

The woman smiled, “It’s very nice to meet you both. You especially little man. My little Grillby explained how you saved him all those years ago, and it seems you saved him again. Thank you so much, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were sent to be his guardian angel,” she teased with a giggle as a royal purple blush bloomed over Gaster’s face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“No ma’am, just in the right place,” he said humbly, making even Time chuckle at his shyness, looking away when Gaster turned to glare at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Please, just call me Sierra,” the woman said with a smile, offering her hand to shake which both of them took the offer to, “If you need anything you just let me know,” she said warmly.

Time grinned as he had an idea, “Actually, I was wondering if I could get a part time job for Gaster here, he’s nearly done everything I can teach him while inside the castle. So being out and about with the towns people may be just what he needs to develop his skills further,” Time explained, making Gaster stare at him and Sierra smile wider at the thought.

“Why of course, we’re always willing to take in another pair of hands, how about we get him started in a week? Should give you boys enough time to set a schedule around it,” she offered with a bit of excitement and spark in her voice.

“That’s perfect, thank you. We must be off now. Have a good rest of your evening Mrs. Sierra,” Time said, herding Gaster out the door before he could say otherwise and distracting him with the reminder of having to report the incident to the King.

Once the King was informed and the Guard sent to look for them, Gaster was walking back down the hall with Time where their bedrooms were, “Master, are you sure about me holding a job in town?” he asked mostly unsure of himself.

Time nodded, “Of course Wing Ding, like I told her this is a great learning experience for you. Learning how the townsfolk live can be beneficial to making decisions later that will help all of the Kingdom. Not to mention the status you’ll hold among them and the connections you will no doubt make. And, I must confess something to you,” he said as he stopped in front of his door, Gaster watching and waiting for him to continue.

“That day six years ago, I had no idea you did what you did to save someone. I hadn’t stopped to think after hearing you were in serious danger, my mind leapt to the conclusion you did it because you felt like a higher being for being raised in the castle. That you were above them and were able to do as you liked,” he explained, turning to face Gaster, “And for underestimating your morals and you yourself, I am sorry and apologize for basically trapping you inside with no hope of going out,” he finished, looking away.

He was stopped in his tracks when he felt arms wrap around him, “It’s okay Master… I hadn’t tried to clear my name about it either, and I’m sorry I worried you so much… Good night,” Gaster said as he quickly let go, going to his own room before Time could respond which was probably for the best as he would have tried to keep blaming himself.

That night was the first night Time was able to sleep soundly in a while, knowing Gaster was indeed growing up to be a wonderful young man. With or without his help.


End file.
